


French Persuasion

by ShakeThatCorgiButt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: France is barely mentioned, Get some of dat self lovin', Masturbation, Other, Same goes for the Italies, Sex Toys, This is all fem Germany, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCorgiButt/pseuds/ShakeThatCorgiButt
Summary: Monika looked at the object in her hand, her cheeks dusted red in embarrasment. It was effeminately pink, and somehow reminded her of Francine. This was most likely due to it being a gift from said woman. It had arrived in the mail last week, but it had taken Monika an entire week of contemplation and self-reasoning before she had even been able to open the package.
Relationships: Female Germany/Female North Italy (Hetalia), Female Germany/South Italy (Hetalia), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 28





	French Persuasion

Monika looked at the object in her hand, her cheeks dusted red in embarrasment. It was effeminately pink, and somehow reminded her of Francine. This was most likely due to it being a gift from said woman. It had arrived in the mail last week, but it had taken Monika an entire week of contemplation and self-reasoning before she had even been able to open the package.

  
It was not uncommon for the two nations to take a glass of wine every now and then, and during their latest meet-up, the subject of masturbation had somehow come up(not thanks to Monika, mind you). In a moment of wine induced weakness, Monika had admitted to not masturbating. This had somehow brought great offence to her colleague and friend, who at the moment had made it her life mission to get Monika to ”explore herself”. (”It all makes so much sense now! No wonder you're so uptight!”)  
  
Now she had the toy in her hand, and she felt it somehow brought judgement upon her. Her entire life, which wasn't as long as many other nations, but still pretty long. She had tried to make herself appear collected and in control. Her feelings were pushed aside in favour of rationalism.   
The few times her hormones got the best of her, she would call Feliciano, who was more than happy to help(and a few times Romano, but they didn't speak of that, _especially not_ the time he ate her out in a closet during a meeting break). Both brothers were talented with their tongues, one more so than the other(unfortunately not the one she saw the most).

Monika bit her lip and and traced her finger along the silicone suction part of the toy. It didn't look like it could pleasure her much at all, but Francine had proclaimed _loudly_ that anyone with a clitoris should own one of these.

Monika opened her towel, exposing herself to her emtpy bedroom. She made herself more comfortable on her bed, scooting down slightly and separating her legs. She blushed harder at the lewdness of the situation, despite being all by herself(she had even made sure her brother was out of the house).Monika took a deep breath, and pressed the on-button.

It definitely didn't sound like she expected it to. To her knowledge, most women's toys vibrated. This one... Did not. Strange sounds aside, she placed it on her clitorial area. She burrowed her eyebrows in concentration while she tried to make it suck on her. She used her fingers to lift her clitorial hood every so slightly. Suddenly the toy was _definitely_ on correctly.

”Oh!” She gasped every so slightly. Her right leg kicked in surprise of the feeling. She breathed in erraticly. Monika had not expected it to feel like this, at all.

A moan rose from her chest, and she found herself unable to suppress it.

She contemplated removing the toy, for maybe a millisecond. A wave of pleasure coursed through her body and she threw away any thought of rationalism. It felt so good.  
Monika hand't been feeling very lascivious when looking at the toy earlier(who would?) but now she felt hot and bothered all over.

She used her free hand to caress herself, gently stroking it across her stomache, her breasts, and neck. Monica never knew she could bring herself such pleasure. Her hand left an even hotter, tingling sensation across her skin. A gasp broke free when she pinched her nipple, and she threw her head back. She felt good, amazing even. She felt sexy.

Her nether regions pulsated, and she felt her towel getting damp with body fluid and sweat.

Monika wanted _more_. She clumsily fiddled with the toy's buttons and turned up the intensity a few notches. It sucked her harder, the point pressure was spot on.  
She moaned out loud, and found she could barely herself from making noise. It was all too good.   
The toy kept humming away, and Monica felt lost in her own please.

She was sure she had died and gone to heaven, when the toy suddenly, and without warning changed it's sucktion pattern to a more intense one.

Monika was sure she broke apart. Her orgasm was not slow or sensual in any way, it was explosive, and _massive_. She knew she was loud, but couldn't stop herself in any way. Her torso contorted, and her nether regions convulsed. All she could see was pure white.

It soon became too intense and she flung her toy in a random direction.

She couldn't do anything but lay there and just breathe. Monica wasn't sure she had ever felt this good before. It was almost an out of body experience. She was high on pleasure.

When her high finally went down, she couldn't tell how much time had passed. Monica found she had to open her eyes. She wasn't sure when she had closed them, but opening them felt like waking up to the world once again. Her room greeted her with its usual bare walls, save from the painting or Berlin Feliciano had made for her.  
She ran her hand through her hair tiredly, surprisingly it still made her tingle ever so slightly. Never before had she felt so spent and utterly content.

The humming of the toy reminded her she still hadn't turned it off. Yet she found she couldn't quite make herself get up and turn it off just yet.

She settled for simply staring at it, where it lay on the floor across the room.

Feliciano would probably be disappointed she had found a replacement for him.

Francine will be thrilled, though.

Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, if you have a clitoris, get yourself one of those suction toys.


End file.
